User blog:GlitchMEA/Updates plan of attack
In case you were wondering if there was method to my madness in all these updates... Current Focuses: Gacha World, Gacha Life. Currently I am playing Gacha World despite having to start over and it's a game I'm rather fond of. It's has the most lore of any of the Lunime games, with the possible exceptions of Gachaverse (which is still in flux) and Gacha Dreams (which I have not played yet, more on that in a moment). I have all but one of the characters 5 star and below, plus a few 6 & 7 stars, so I have enough to add and update a lot of info. Gacha World is what brought me to the wiki in the first place, and while I'm not as fond of it as GW, I still find it enjoyable and would like to record as much helpful information as possible. Minor Focuses: Anime Gacha, Anime Arcade. These don't have much in the way of lore but are the origins of a lot of characters and I eventually plan getting all that information up, mostly after I finish GW. Save 'til Later: Gacha Dreams, Gacha Resort, Gachaverse Anime Fidget Spinner These all got pushed to the back of the line for very different reasons. Gacahverse is in a huge state of flux. Right now, there are a lot of units with lore, but frankly I can't tell where they fit in continuity, IF they fit in continuity (some feel like prequel material, but the intro implies sequel material and my brain hurts), and what the story on that one is going to be. I would prefer to wait until things are a little more solid before I start adding entries from it. Gacha Resort is a grind fest. There are a ton of characters, slow progression, low drop rates, and a few other factors that are making it hard to get thorough information on. While I can add some info here and there, it's lower on the priority list until I get farther in. (as of this writing, I'm only on chapter 18 of... geez I don't even know, 70?, argh) don't get me wrong, I like the story, but the game mechanics are frustrating. Especially when my character misses 5 TIMES IN A ROW!! ahem sorry about that. Moving on I haven't started Gacha Dreams, not because I don't want to, but because if I'm going to start it, I want plenty of time to sit down and play it. I don't often play visual novels, but when I do, I like to devote a large block of time so I can enjoy as much of the story continously as possible. And finally Anime Fidget Spinner is in some ways like Anime Gacha: lots of characters, not much lore. At some point I'd like to add everyone's spinners to their entries, but for now, I really have to prioritize. Give it a page and done: Pocket Chibi, Meme Gacha, Neko Gacha, Gacha Studio While these do have a collection element to them, there isn't much lore associated with the collectables so unless someone out there wants to document all the pets/memes/cats/whatever, I think these don't need much. Then again, I haven't gotten to Pocket Chibi yet, so I may be wrong about that one. So... that's the plan in case you were wondering why game name here wasn't getting any updates. I will get to things when I can so thank you for your patience. Category:Blog posts